


【DV】不再孤独的旅程

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, M/M, OOC, 私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 承接I'm tired of that feeling of...那篇文，但丁寻找哥哥的故事。【警告】有不少私设，最大的一点就是文里的V哥大部分时间是个普通人，有婚姻史，也有孩子，目前离婚状态，精神不太稳定。脑洞的起因是看了《一个名叫欧维的男人准备去死》，所以本文里会看到V哥花样找死。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

1

在远离正门，靠近壁炉的地方，有个人正笔挺地坐着，姿态端正，犹如铜像。他不声不响凝视着炉火，手里的酒杯早已空空，一闪一闪地映射着火光。

可能在外人看来，他就是个再普通不过的酒客，也许工作不顺心，也许家庭不幸福，人生不如意自然只能借酒消愁。但在我眼里，他闪耀着一种独特的光辉，吸引着我向他慢慢走去。

其实我的心中还有一股更荒谬的冲动，跟他沟通的冲动，但不是用语言，而是通过心灵。

这股冲动强烈得无法遏止。我向他发出问候，却没有得到回应，心灵的桥梁并没有在我们之间架起。

虽然有些失望，但我还是在他身边坐下，为我们点了两杯酒。

他从静默的状态中苏醒，用那双醉得一塌糊涂的蓝眼睛看了我一眼。过了一会儿，他慢慢接过酒杯，将杯中的烈酒一饮而尽。

“啊，生命之水！”他感叹道，口齿清楚地不像一个酗酒过度的醉汉，“谢谢你，陌生人。”

出乎意料的温和应对，比印象里少了一份咄咄逼人的气势。

隔了几秒，我才察觉到自己的心跳。因为那柔软的上扬尾音，在我听来，有如一段优雅旋律，我想我很乐意花上一整天去聆听。

“请别客气。”我回答，“再来一杯？”

他说好。

之后，我假装缀饮酒水，实际上却尽我所能去观察他，期冀发现隐藏在温和表象下的秘密。

我凝视着他那双变幻不定的蓝色眼眸，睫毛葱郁，眼角镶着几道细小而深刻的纹路；我凝视着他不再丰盈的脸颊，面无表情的时候，总透着那么点冷酷的意思。这是张曾经漂亮的脸，从某个角度看依然能看出五官的精雕细琢，但一切都被占据半边脸的疤痕所破坏，不客气的说，在晚上看到这张脸甚至有些瘆人。

不过，这并不能打消我对他的浓厚兴趣。

即便他不再年轻，也称不上是个美人儿，依然深深吸引着我，沉溺爱河只在一瞬之间。

若你了解我们的故事，便不会对我的沦陷感到意外。

2

“介意我帮忙么？”

他应该对我——一个热情的陌生人有所警觉，不过这一路走来，每次我询问他的时候，他总是用迷惑的眼神盯着我猛瞧，过量的酒精似乎麻痹了他的脑子。

“请便。”

那张看似薄情的嘴唇微微翘起，对我露出一个近似诡异的微笑。

我已经习惯了那张疤脸，不过当他微笑时，一边脸颊上的肌肉显得尤其僵硬，这时我的注意力又会被那道疤痕拉走。

“你知道跟我走会发生什么？”

我不紧不慢地解开他打得死紧的藏蓝领带，再从硬邦邦的扣眼里一颗颗松开纽扣。

“什么？”

他重复道，听起来有些敷衍，望过来的目光也带着几分勉强的清醒。他的衬衫相当难解，我只好隔着衬衣，用力捏了捏他的乳尖。

他安静地吞咽了一下，好似明白了自己的处境，但他再次重复了那个词。

“请便。”

带着怒气，我生硬地推他，将他抵到了墙上。他并不明白我为何生气，即使明白可能也不会在乎，只是在撞到墙面时皱了皱眉。我把他按在那里，扯掉皮带，解开拉链，让他的法兰绒长裤松松滑落。

这件贴身的衬衫是用斜纹布织成的，不知为何与他此刻的模样配得恰到好处：上面凸现半抹锁骨，下面勉强遮掩着私处，半遮半掩间别有情调，仿若彬彬有礼地邀请我去欣赏和玩弄。

那点闷气瞬间烟消云散。手指探入下摆，我捏住那看似不够丰满，实则手感大好的结实臀肉，一低头，吻上他的脖颈。

一开始他非常顺从，直到感觉的我嘴唇有向下的趋势时才挣扎了一下，轻推着我的头。

像变了个人似的，他突然腼腆起来，短促地、浅浅地吸着气，别扭地紧抓着衬衣领口，如同一个未经人事的羞涩处女只顾着遮挡胸前的乍泄春光。

原本，一切都是悄然无声的，除了我的轻笑声。他用复杂的目光打量我，而我已经半蹲下去，用牙齿咬着内裤边缘，一点一点把这件贴身衣物从他身上扯落。在这个过程中，一缕蜷曲的银色毛发擦着我的鼻尖拂过。有些痒，但很可爱。带着蛊惑气息的麝香味萦绕在鼻尖，也许是某种奇妙的化合反应触发了信息素，也许是我寻找太久，又等待太久……谁知道呢？其实我根本不在乎原因，只知道性爱的渴望自小腹升起，这是多年以来，我第一次如此渴望过一个人。

与我正相反，他的男性象征依然疲软地垂着。

我抬头稍微看了他一眼，用力一握，他反射性弓起了背，肩膀缩了缩，又在我的注视下慢慢张开。

手底下的皮肤和大腿内侧一样光滑，我慢慢揉搓着、挤压着，看着他的喉结随著我手上的动作而上下滑动，看着他的手指和斜纹布料紧紧纠缠着，双腿难耐地扭动。渐渐的，那张无动于衷的脸上也露出渴求的神色，只能咬住嘴唇以防泄出求饶的话语。

那么，也许你会问，为什么我不站起身，用一连串的吻淹没他，把他带到旁边的那张大床上去，扒下故作从容的外壳，狠狠地掐着那细窄的腰，狠狠的压着那苍白的手腕，狠狠地啃咬他颤抖的身体，逼出更多真实的反应？

是的，我当然可以这么做。我甚至可以不管不顾，狠狠捣进他的体内，撕裂他的血肉，像要杀死他般在这具美妙胴体上发泄欲望。

但是，那样的话，这场性爱也就扭曲成了一场酷刑，哪怕这就是他想要的，我也不愿当个折磨人的刽子手。

就像今夜。即使他遇见的人不是我，也会像个放荡的婊子一样，没有半点抵抗地张开双腿，任由一个陌生人把阴茎操进去，把这具美好肉体践踏成臭不可闻的烂泥。不会有痛呼，也不会有泪水，有的只是紧闭的双眼，只是被咬出血痕的下唇，只是一个想要麻木自己的灵魂。

那并不是我想要的。

当手指已经无法挤压出他更多的反应时，我又往天平上加上了一重砝码。以火热的口腔包裹住最敏感的顶端，滑溜的舌尖沿着冠状沟上下蠕动，再舔过每一根扑扑跳动的经络。等他腰身战栗着来推我时，再对着铃口用力一吸，果然听到一声情不自禁、无法压抑的软绵呻吟。

一时间，他愣愣地瞧着我，脸色又青又白，看上去像是下一秒就要落荒而逃。

旅馆的中央空调很是适时地发出一阵噪音，而后吹出一股带着柔软剂香味的冷风，这味道似乎与腥咸的麝香味以及被我口舌并用卖力伺候的性器格格不入。

冷气带来的影响不止于此。一条不服管教的小腿肌肉猛然抽紧。虽然看不见，但那种震颤、痉挛，以及随之而来的疼痛，这些感觉是如此清晰，以至于能够清楚想象那条反骨的肌肉正在如何跳跃抽搐，仿佛皮肤下面藏着一条虫子。

我同样感觉到了他身体的变化，在他一只手搭上我的肩头，嘴唇默默张开前就知道了。

“……Dan……”

我猜他大概想喊我的名字，可临到头才发现叫不出我的全名——酗酒的坏处就是这样，想忘的忘不了，不想忘的全忘了。他的呼吸乱了片刻，舌头轻轻从上颚弹开，发出一种有些黏糊、有些无助的声响。

“别担心。”

我怜惜地把手搁在那条抽筋的腿上。赤裸的小腿肚摸起来很光滑，但是凉得惊人。我来回揉着，感觉到僵直的肌肉稍作抵抗，但颤抖还是慢慢减弱。与此同时，我也一直观察着他的反应——他那线条绷紧的五官徐徐变得柔和，呼吸恢复平稳，同时头颅微微后仰，吐出一声轻柔的叹息。

在我眼中，他是那么鲜活，那么生动，这份鲜活生动又是那么珍贵，即使搜肠刮肚也无法描摹此刻沸腾在我心中的复杂情愫。

那是……某种收紧的酸涩感，某种难以压抑的倾吐欲，以及某种想要掐住他喉咙的暴虐情绪……

但是——

我晃了晃脑袋，努力摆脱这些念头，尤其是最后一个。

失去半身这样的事情，发生一次就足够可怕了，我已经受够了犹如无尽寒冬的生活。如今，我更想干的事是狠狠的操干这个男人，最好把他操到高潮，操到昏过去，操到离不开我才好——但我也爱他，想让他舒心惬意起来，他的快乐始终凌驾于我的感觉之上。  
此时那双带着醉意的蓝眼睛正凝视着我，其中也氤氲着朦胧的激情，叫人心中雀跃不已。我站起身，握住他的上臂，贴近他。

他眨着眼睛，睫毛呼扇，灼热的呼吸从微张的薄唇中吐露出来，在空气中形成一股气流。那是上好的白兰地和杜松子酒的混合气味，是一夜狂饮后残留在他身上的独有香味。几乎在一瞬之间，我感到口干舌燥，一颗心仿佛要跳出体外般。

“啊，你提醒了我。”

血液在蒸腾，我几乎是迫不及待地吻上了他的唇。

他的呼吸一滞，我感觉到他的牙关咬得紧紧的。而我则像个暴徒，用舌尖顶开两排紧闭的大门，鲁莽地冲进去搜寻着金银财宝。沉重的呼吸声和唇齿摩擦的声音交相呼应，他卷起了舌尖，在我的进攻下退让躲避，大概不太适应这样的深吻，但他搁在我肩头的手并没有将我一把推开，反倒鼓励似的紧抓着。

没准过些时候，他愿意张开嘴，用柔软羞涩的舌头裹住我的老二。那样的画面只是想一想，差点就让我向早泄的方向滑落。好在我及时扳了回来，再度把心思放在舌头上，在他的牙床周围扫了一通，随后我有了惊人发现：他的牙并不齐整，犬牙又过于锋锐，而右侧下颚的后磨牙还少了一颗。

或许是我的举动太过无理，他狠狠地咬了我一口。刺痛打得我措手不及，而那根羞涩的舌头已经大着胆子，趁机把我的舌头推了出去。我顺势而退，只在离开前含住他微颤的下唇舔了舔，用舌尖将干燥的唇肉濡湿。

分开之后，我注意到他的脸上泛起一圈红晕，呼吸是毫无章法的急促，只有嘴唇防备似的紧抿着。他的眼神清醒了不少，同时看起来充满了警惕。

我停住了，紧紧闭眼，深深呼吸，缓了片刻后重新睁开，然后从他身边退开。

“我去洗澡，”我勾起一个带着歉意的笑，“你还有最后一次机会离开。”

假使他真的走了，我也不会因此责怪他，我的耐心绰有余裕。假使他留下了，那么一个干净、清爽且性感的床伴必然比仅仅拉开裤链就在玄关做爱更有吸引力。

人类的一切行为，总是伴随着自相矛盾。

浴室里，水花飞溅，轻柔地冲刷着瓷砖地板的泡沫。没人知道我的注意力几乎全在浴室外面，准确的说在某个人身上。

没有窸窸窣窣的穿衣声，没有皮带、拉链碰撞的声响，也没有房门被拉开时铰链发出的细微响动，唯有一阵代表踌躇的沉默。又过了一会儿，弹簧床垫开始轻盈、欢喜地低语，吱吱嘎嘎，我几乎可以想象它是如何沉下去，压出一个人形的轮廓。

一丝宽慰在我空虚的内里充盈：他没有就此离去。

尽管感官刺激教人愉悦，但忧虑总是挥之不去，所以，这一丝宽慰来得着实不易。

几分钟后，我悄悄地从浴室走了出来。房间里的光线仍如先前般微弱，对我来说没有太大阻碍，我琢磨着黑暗也许更让人放松，便没了开灯的多余心思。

在黑暗中，他正仰面躺在米白床单上，被子乱糟糟地堆在他的脚边，那件白衬衫一如既往裹住他的上半身，他甚至把纽扣又扣了回去。

当然，有时候若隐若现比全裸更具浪漫风情，纯白朴素的衬衣也不乏诱人的地方。不过一丝小小的疑虑仍慢慢浮上水面。为什么他执着于一件廉价的衬衣？没等想通，我就被一个困倦的哈欠所吸引。

这可不太妙，让床伴等待太久显然失了礼数。

尽管蓬勃发展的荷尔蒙让人兴致勃勃，可我依然保持着足够的冷静和理智。反正他已经主动躺到床上去了，光是这一点就足够激动人心。

我走过去，坐在床边。一只手搁在他的膝盖上，慢慢向上攀爬，滑到衬衣下摆处停下，没有继续向上方探索。我向他投去温存目光，大拇指轻柔研磨光滑柔嫩的腿侧皮肤，希望用温和的碰触重新唤醒他的感官。

这份谨慎显得颇为可笑，但却是必须的。因为我知道他是哪种人——平时安安静静，被惹急了眼就跟个疯子似的，一点儿都不顾忌别人，什么都做的出来，就算闹到鱼死网破也不肯罢休。

所以我一直老实坐着，把恼人的欲望强压下去，手指在他的腿根摩挲着，良久。

当我以为我们会以默剧的形式继续下去时，他突然拍了拍床单，发出一条出人意料的指令：“上来。”

简直求之不得！

下一秒，床垫猛地向下一沉，发出不堪负重的声音，而在这声音停止前，我已经用最敏捷的动作翻到床的另一边，揽住他，紧紧贴在他身上。我的阳物早已在浴巾下勃起，此刻正硬硬地顶着他的大腿。让我惊讶地是，他同样如此。

我倒是想说上几句甜言蜜语来着，不过他已撑起自己翻坐到了我身上，随后抬起胳膊，在我上半身上摸索着。就在我寻思着是不是胸毛太多遭人嫌时，他已经准确地扣住我的下巴，润得湿漉漉的薄唇主动贴了上来。

这次我把持住了，没有伸出捣乱的舌头，不过靠唇瓣和牙齿也能做不少事情，譬如轻轻啃咬，譬如用力吮吸。没过多久他就学会了这套，并且反击地很快，在我不动用舌头的前提下大占上风。

说真的，处于下风中我依然心平气和，毕竟他付出了另一种代价。

从浴室里带出来的润滑液已在手心中捂热，然后就着坐姿送入他体内，而我的另一只手也很是识趣地凑到他的下身前，将挺立起来的阴茎圈入掌中细细抚慰。前后夹击的攻势让我身上的这具男性肉体迅速升温，也许还让他本就迟钝的大脑变得更加笨拙。

一时之间，他忘却了自己正和我争夺嘴唇的所有权。漂亮的蓝眼睛吃惊地大睁，与我四目相接，脸上的表情有些呆呆的。我客客气气地请他稍抬尊臀，他一阵紧张，嘴唇张开，却没反对。只略等片刻，我就等来他的配合，两瓣臀肉挪了挪位置，几乎是整个送入我的掌中。

一边慢条斯理地揉着手感极好的臀肉，一边推挤着这个窄小的屁股，让他半跪起身，把阴茎送到我面前。怀着弥补的心态，我先舔掉从铃口里淌出的透明黏液，随后努力张大嘴，尽可能将阴茎吞进去，直至圆滚滚的头部堪堪抵住软腭才停下。

喉头一阵发痒，我忍不住咳了两声，随即感觉到撑在肩头的双臂一软，大半身体的重量就落到了我背上，而整个龟头就这样粗暴地插进了喉管。

呕吐的冲动立刻涌起，又被我强压下去。这感觉并不好受，但还在忍受范围内。我慢慢做着吞咽地动作，借着肌肉的蠕动让喉管一下一下挤压着龟头。

他低哼了一声，忍不住在我口中抽插起来，每一次都能捅进喉管，唾液根本来不及往回咽，倒是把整根阴茎都润得湿漉漉得，让抽插变得越来越顺畅起来。到最后，我的脸几乎都埋进他的下腹处，我那根可怜的，无人抚慰的坚挺也已经肿胀到了有些疼痛的地步，把浴巾顶成了一座小小的帐篷。

欲壑难填。

即便下巴已经酸麻到快失去知觉，我仍努力地含着，舔着，让他沉沦在快感中无法自拔。因而，他的第一次来得很快。仰起头，腰身猛地一挺，乳白色的液体就在美好的、毫无痛感的痉挛中一个劲地对着我的嘴巴喷射，剂量充沛，几乎盛满了我的口腔。他慌慌张张地后退，一屁股坐在床脚。些许余精随着阴茎的抽出喷洒在我的下巴上，须臾间就变得冰凉。

他看上去有些震惊。

不过呢，就像磁铁总能吸引金属，他再次向我伸出手。那双手在黑暗中无比准确地抓住了我。

今晚注定是一个汗流浃背的日子。我能看见汗水从他额角滴落，恍如带着盐粒的晚间海风。这时他的表情依然称不上镇定自若，尤其在碰到黏在我脸上的液体时更是流露出一丝发自本能的厌恶。

我猜啊，他大概是那种自渎也只在浴室中进行的洁癖。眼瞅着他打算用被单对我脸上的精液毁尸灭迹，我及时抓住了他，用那根手指把精液一一刮下，再送入口中舔舐干净。

这个插曲并没有打断进程，他的身体已经做好了被占有的准备。

我搂住他在床上翻了个身，虽然我的体重大半都压在撑在他头部两侧的前臂上，上下位置的变换让他还是生出几分介怀。更过分的是，在我低头索取亲吻时他拉过一个枕头挡住了自己的脸。

“暂时……”即便隔着枕头我也能想象到他脸上极度苦恼的表情，“暂时别亲我……”嗨，明明那是他自己的东西！

作为某种补偿，两条得天独厚的长腿自然地缠上我的臀部。我的坚挺擦着大腿滑到他的腹股沟附近，这时我才发现围在下身的浴巾已不知掉落何处，除了他身上的衬衣，我俩几乎袒裎相见。

我感到自己陷入了两难境地，此时坚挺如铁的下身如箭在弩上，离喷发的边缘也差不了几步了。他倒是挺得意，居然滑下去一只手，轻轻圈住了我那直挺挺的老二。

先是龟头，再是茎身，最后轮到两颗睾丸。他的手指上下游移，小心谨慎地丈量了尺寸，感觉和他自己的差不了多少后才放下了吊在半空晃悠的小心脏。

我揣测现在他应该半点都不畏惧了，他弯起手指轻弹阳物顶端这个调皮的小动作也间接证明了这一点。

“噢！你差点伤了我的自尊！”

我故作声嘶力竭般倒抽了一口气，引来一阵闷闷的笑声。随后他把我的阴茎抓得更紧些，牵着它向下移动，直到感觉正好碰到他的穴口为止。

他松开了手。

那里的湿润和火热令人迷醉，理所当然的，我立刻回应了他的邀请，以一个凶猛的冲挺，深深进入他的体内。

耳边的呼吸声停滞了数秒，再度响起时依然时断时续。我见他恍惚地眨着眼，用修长的手指在我的头发、耳朵、脸庞上来回抚摸，犹如盲人般用手确定着我的模样。

我任由他摸着，也因为温柔和体贴在一旁提醒我要予人片刻喘息时间。从1数到100，感觉差不多了，我才挺动起腰身，缓慢律动着，同时抽掉枕头，从强装的平静假象下寻找他不经意间露出的情绪。

换个角度来看，这是不是也属于一种情趣？

我发现他并不介意我亲吻除了脸庞的其他部分，隔着衬衣舔吸乳尖也在接受范围，但我还是把他的手当做重点关注对象，吻手心，亲手背，再把根根手指舔过。从他的反应来看，他并没有厌恶和反感，只是控制不住指尖的轻颤。

一切才有渐入佳境的感觉。可一秒还在天堂，下一秒便坠入地狱。

一声饱含痛苦的呻吟自天而降，犹如一盆冰水浇上我的头顶。他的背脊猛然拱起，全身颤抖着，如同离水太远即将窒息的鱼儿，挣扎着想要从我身下逃离。这样正常吗？是哪里做得不对？我不敢断言，我只知道在猝不及防之下，痉挛的肉穴就这么把我给夹射了。

丢人啊！但丁！丢人啊！

我一边在心中哀叹，一边抽身而出，瞪大眼睛连声道歉：“对不起，是不是弄疼你了？”

“没有。”

欲求尚未得到满足，他磨蹭着身下的床单，面色有些阴沉，眼眶却红得厉害。

“确定？”我再三询问，殷勤检查。

只见被撑开的穴口正慢慢收缩，这个过程中还流淌出不少液体，身下的床单已经被弄湿了一小片。

“就算伤到了，我也不在意。”他不耐烦地踢了我一脚。

“是啊，我早就注意到了。”我喃喃地说，回忆起他食指关节处硬得刺舌头的角质层。

一个人长久操持一份工作，手上必然会磨出对应的老茧。画家的手和钢琴家的手，摊开对比绝不会相似。出现在他手上的茧，恰好是我最熟悉的，枪茧。

忧虑在脑中一闪而过，又被我藏进了脑海深处。因为他再次向我发号施令。

“过来，继续。”

我的大脑还没来得及下达同意的指令，身体已经不由自主地服从了。

他的呼吸急促，全无规律可言，目光因无法满足的空虚而湿润。我一把将他拉起，跨坐于我之上，敞开的小穴顺着重力重新接纳火热坚挺的性器。我是不是该庆幸自己完全没有不应期的困扰？

这是个相当适合的姿势，毫不费力就能顶到带来快乐的那一点。通过喘息的变化我能感觉到他正在沉沦，正在陷落，这种感觉一定是全然陌生的。许多年前的那一次是这样，如今他又一次陷入相同的怀疑中——只是那小小的一点，为什么能把整个人都拖进感官欢愉的深渊？

我收紧双臂，脑袋埋入他的胸膛，细细体会着皮肤上的丝丝温度透过布料传递而来。这是人类独有的温度，带着生命的力量，我必须承认，自己真的很喜欢这样的温度。

难以定义的感动在我心中膨胀，如同眩晕般难以抵挡。而后，一双手把我的脑袋中胸膛中拔了出来，我仰着头，对他微笑，半真半假地解释：

“你的心脏跳得好快。”

他的手指插入我的发间，借着梳理的动作确定我不是想借着他的胸脯闷死自己。我决定做点什么来加强说服力，便领着他的手抵上我的左胸。

事实上，被他压在掌心下的心脏跳得更快了，快得就像心律失常般。我啃咬着他的下巴和喉结，两瓣臀肉也在我手中被揉变了形，又被掰开至最大限度，让阴茎捅得深一点，再深一点，抵在他的体内，和着心跳的节拍搏动。

过量的欢愉把脑子搅成了一团浆糊，他昏昏沉沉地迎合着我，弓弯了腰，呼吸打在我的耳边，滚烫。假使他还能说话，是会温和抱怨我的索求无度，还是狠狠斥责我的不知羞耻？可惜，那张小嘴只剩下呻吟的能力，倒是被操出了水声的肉穴代替他说着话，咕叽咕叽的，倾诉着他的欢畅和亢奋。

啊，我真是个混蛋！瞧瞧我做了什么？强压着他，让人像骑马一样在我身上颠簸，当龟头狠狠磨过前列腺时，更会引动一波颤抖，让他连坐都坐不稳当。起先，他紧抓着我的肩头，接着不得不搂紧我的脖子才能勉强维持平衡。

这是一场由我掀起的风暴，再勇敢的水手也只能随波逐流。事情本该这般继续下去，我占有他，也被他占有，听凭浪潮将我们越推越高，仿佛双脚腾空般向上飘去，直到一同迎来叫人无法呼吸、难以思考的狂喜顶峰。

可是……

一个突兀的声音在风暴中回旋升起，从低音提琴般的吟哦向着发泄郁结的长啸转变，哪怕肺腑因为缺氧生出烧灼感，哪怕喉咙像是撕裂一般疼痛不堪，这声音，不，应该说这咆哮依然在房间里震颤回荡。

我一阵耳鸣，毕竟声音的源头就在身畔，但已无暇分神。他的声音释放了一缕被压抑太久的本能。要知道，对我们这种人来说，本能就像冬天里的刺骨寒意，来势汹汹，冷漠无情。

更糟糕的是，这缕本能激发了黑暗的回应。在我们周围，黑暗正在聚集，像堵塞河流的乌黑淤泥般冒着泡，喷吐阵阵古怪的气音。这怪声引发了共振，让橱柜中的玻璃杯，浴室里的镜子，还有大大小小的灯管灯泡瑟瑟发抖。如果不加控制，让振荡进一步加强的话，恐怕不仅仅是这些玻璃用品，房间内的一切都会被撕得粉碎。

可我已经顾不上那些了。一阵颤抖传遍了我的身体，好像热量从我血液中流走，从我骨髓中消散。第一次，我感到寒冷，并因此而战栗。可我的眼睛却像拥有了自我意识，穿透黑暗，牢牢黏在一对越来越亮的深红眼瞳上，难以移开——

多么炽烈的色彩，却是那么冷酷！那么空洞！

这并不是黑暗带来的错觉，命运再次让我与那双眼睛重逢。

一时之间，我说不出话来，拼尽力气也只能从喉咙里挤出一个紧绷的单音节。胸口一阵发疼，但找不到任何伤口去解释。我伸出双手，捧起那张脸，吻上他的唇，想要让他眼中的冷漠和空虚消失殆尽。

但这根本没用。那双眼睛仍然瞪着我，一个劲儿地瞪着我！

然后，我哭了。

所有的心理建设，所有的自我防御，瞬息之间就被悲伤的海浪冲垮。它们包围着我，囚禁着我，我只能感到无尽的灼烧。

“不……别这么看我……拜托……”我捂着眼睛，徒劳地想挡住这可悲的泪水，“我以为只要找到你……”剩下的话被黑暗吞没，“我好想你……”心脏因意识到无能为力而愤怒，它诅咒着我的愚蠢，狂跳着，仿佛随时都会裂成两半。

我喘息着，凝聚不够说话需要的氧气。

躁动的黑暗，还有那些共振，突然平息了。四周平静得一如往昔，仿佛什么都没发生过一样。突然间，我感觉有只手插入发间，轻轻梳理了几下，而后向下滑落，在我后背缓慢而沉重地拍打着。

“哥哥！”

茫然踌躇之中，我看见了一双熟悉的蓝色眼睛，还有瘦削、带着伤疤的脸。

他就这样凝视着我，但一语不发。在那一瞬间，我才从他眼中，看到自己是什么个模样。也在那一瞬间，我看到他的眼睛仿佛流出了血，那些液体从眼角旁流出，滴落到我摊开的双手上。


	2. Chapter 2

3

噪音。  
时钟声、电话声、电梯的叮咚声、开关门时的吱嘎声、女人们的窃窃私语、男人们熙攘的吵闹，还有嘈杂的令人无法忍受的音乐声……无数噪音列着队，在他脑门上跳着踢踏舞。他烦躁地翻了个身，又被透过窗帘缝隙的日光晃花了眼。  
一旦清醒，他立刻一跃而起，像只猫一样悄无声息地蹿了出去，蹲伏在了门后，耳朵贴着房门倾听了一会儿，接着扭过头，快速扫视房内，最后确定房内并没有第二个人存在。  
警报解除，他无声无息地从门口滑回床畔，重又钻进了被窝。只是再也无法入睡，就这样睁着眼在床上又躺了一个小时。  
除了某个不能明说的部位略感不适，赤裸的皮肤倒是像洗过澡一样的清爽；太阳穴依旧一阵一阵的胀痛，但那多半是酒精引起大脑神经元的兴奋性紊乱；至于发疼又发酸的眼球，罪魁祸首自然莫过于一晚上没脱的隐形眼镜了。  
酗酒是一切的起因。威士忌、金酒，好像还有白兰地，一杯接着一杯，不知喝了多久。喝空钱包之后依然有源源不断的酒水送上，在酒精中毒前，他的大脑先一步泡成了空白。  
此时虽然跟人开房的回忆隐隐约约地在脑海中闪现着，但他想不出太多细节，就连那人的长相都忘得差不多了。唯一能确定的是，那个男性的举动在自己的默许范围之内。  
这个结论让他忍不住扶额叹息。  
对他这样的人来说，昨晚发生的一切并不是什么明智的行为。他不知道，是否因为摄入了太多的酒精，脑袋无法清醒思考才会胡乱行事？他也不确定，除了乱性的功能外，酒精的作用是不是也包括让人放松警惕，卸下心防？  
即使想要自欺欺人，把一切归罪于酒精，感觉也并不会好上多少。

房外的噪音污染有了扩大的趋势，他做了个耙头发的小动作，然后下定决心走进浴室，按部就班地开始洗漱。  
浴室的洗手台上，牙刷被拆动了一支，而放润滑液的格子倒是空了。  
想到那些液体可能还残留在自己体内，他的脸色就有些微妙。  
按捺下那一丝不爽，他将湿漉漉的头发向后梳拢，用手腕上褪下的黑色皮筋扎了个马尾。然后就着毫无水雾的镜面，他与镜中之人对望。  
镜子里的那张脸与往常比略有不同。第一眼望去的感觉似乎是后悔，后悔在洋溢着低俗趣味的情侣宾馆里跟素不相识的人上了床。脖颈间的瘀伤从领口处探出了头，被亲到微肿的嘴唇绷成一条直线，闭锁克制的面孔表露出其主人已经经历过一番冷静理智的反省。  
真是荒唐可笑，因为反省并不有助于改变已定的事实。他只能假装视而不见，把注意力放到瞳孔上去。  
手指微颤，柔嫩的眼角膜被好生蹂躏了一番，最后，两片好不容易摘下的薄膜被丢进了马桶。  
摁下开关，水流轰鸣，冲走一切。  
昨晚的陌生男人，同样被Vergil抛之脑后。

4

那是个阴沉的中午，打算外出就餐的Vergil收到了一封信。  
寄件人是一个陌生的名字，以工整的字体印刷在信封正面。有些脏污的柔软边缘，以及贴在右上角的外国邮票，显示它经历了一段相当不容易的漫长旅途。  
它和其他信件一道散在门垫上，一开始Vergil也只把它当做垃圾信件丢在一边，谁让寄来的信件中大半是五花八门的购物广告以及信用卡的申领邀请函，只有寥寥几张才是需要关注的还款账单。  
当看清这封与众不同的信件时，Vergil愣了愣，随即抱着满满的期待撕开信封。  
但那不是他想要的讯息。  
这是一封讣告。  
他的前妻，May的讣告。  
这也是一封迟来的讣告，足足迟了半月有余。哪怕Vergil想参加葬礼也来不及了。  
之后的情节我想大家都知道了：酒吧买醉总是容易和一夜情挂上钩。事后对方提早离去，也意味着他们的关系不会再有续集。  
这正合Vergil心意。

Vergil，今年三十九岁，独自漂泊在外，故乡已无亲友。  
父亲早年过世，母亲在他十岁时因车祸丧生，他对收养他的那个人也谈不上有多少感情。他独身了十八年，已婚三年，接着又独身了十八年，恰如其分地展现出一位闪婚失败者的模样。  
三年的婚姻生活让Vergil有了一个可爱的女儿。但在一场大火后，毁容让他性情大变。他从来没跟谁解释过那天究竟发生了什么，包括他的妻子，于是他们就这样离了婚。  
前妻带着女儿以及这个家庭仅剩的财产回了故乡。而一无所有的Vergil，他的前途在所有人眼里都是一片荒芜。人们只知道他就此远离了家乡，成了个漂泊在外的游子。  
在新的大陆，一座复杂的城市接纳了他。在那里，人们不在乎你叫什么，长什么样，再稀奇古怪的人都能融进这座从不挑剔的大都市。像Vergil这样的人也不少，不过他很幸运，很快就找到了一份工作。当然，算不上正经工作，连基础的保险都没有，毕竟唯一的要求只是会打拳罢了。  
拳击正是Vergil的长项之一，于是以此为生也变得顺理成章。在赛台上他从不后退，出拳又狠又稳，又懂得保持冷静，任凭疼痛压身、头晕目眩、大汗淋漓，只要让他抓住破绽，势如破竹的反击总会带来胜利女神的青睐。而且，毫无疑问，这份工作并不像前一份那样叫他作呕。  
在精力最为旺盛的几年里，Vergil赚了不少钱，生活却没有多大改变。每天依然按部就班，恍如一潭没有波澜的死水。享受生活从来都不是他的人生追求。唯一的变化是，隔段时间他会换一次租室，认识他的人都觉得他肯定有个死缠烂打的仇敌或是女人。  
这么多年过去了，他依然没有回故乡的打算。因为那场大火改变了太多，生活再也无法变成原来的模样。  
如果不是噩耗传来，这种得过且过，有一天算一天的生活或许是Vergil最终的归宿。

5

信是周五到的，而Vergil在家当了整整三天的咸鱼。原本安排在周六晚上的拳赛也因此泡了汤，老板大概亏了不少钱，周一见到Vergil时就指着他的鼻子让他有多远滚多远。  
于是维吉尔就失业了，接下来的一周他都没有出过门。

在万物酣睡的夜晚，床头柜上的手机突然震动起来，屏幕里显示的是一串长长的无法辨认的数字，Vergil按下接听键，把听筒搁到了耳边。  
“为什么你没有回来？”带着罗马腔的陌生女声在电话里控诉着他，搭配着时断时续的哭声与滋啦滋啦的电流声，仿佛三流鬼片里的声音特效。  
“抱歉，我听不清你——”Vergil这么回答，然后电话就突然断了线。他有些茫然地抓着手机，听着里面的一连串忙音，注意力却落在了别的地方。  
一个人影。就在窗帘的后面。  
灯的开关在墙上，很容易找到的位置。可现在Vergil的手在墙上摸来摸去，却找不到任何东西。他压抑住慌乱的心跳，轻手轻脚地下床，脚底与地板接触的瞬间，立刻就打起寒颤。  
房间里冷得要命，源源不断的寒气正从窗边向着室内扩散。  
Vergil皱起眉头，迷惑不解：他不记得自己有开过窗。他悄悄走向窗户，伸出手，极不情愿地碰了碰。  
是的。有另一个人，或是其他什么东西站在那里。不管“他”是谁，“他”就这样静静站着。一动不动，僵硬冰冷。  
恍惚间，Vergil听见了自己的呼吸声：缓慢、颤抖，几乎卡在喉咙里。  
喉咙一阵发紧，而肺部拒绝吸入寒冷的空气。他搓了搓毫无知觉的手指，强自镇定地拉开了窗帘。  
弯月投射出的昏黄光晕突然侵入卧室，落在Vergil的身上，没能给他带来多少温度。窗户确实紧闭着。透过玻璃可以看见，攀爬阳台的绿萝被风吹动，干瘪的枝干仿佛一根根枯瘦的手指。  
没有任何东西躲在窗帘后或是阳台上，但无法呼吸，心跳紊乱的情况并没有因此消失。  
没有丝毫停顿，Vergil裹紧睡袍，扭头就朝走廊跑去。  
只是在关门的那一霎那，他忍不住回了下头。一眨眼间，他又看到了那个人影：身材高大、体型怪异，站在未拉开的那一半窗帘下面，好似正一眨不眨地盯着自己。

客厅里一片宁静。墙上滴答作响的挂钟显示现在是凌晨三点。  
Vergil打开冰箱，吞了一条巧克力，还热了罐头浓汤。滚烫的液体熨烫着胃部时，他感觉好像又能呼吸了，紧张和不安正慢慢地从毛孔中蒸发了出去。  
为了转移注意力，他又打开了电视，午夜档的节目低俗而无趣，可他还是能从那些熟悉的声音中得到些许安慰。虽然理性告诉他世界上并没有所谓的鬼魂，可是某些事情确实无法用科学解释。无论“它”是什么，每一次出现必将带来不幸，这一点毋容置疑。  
一股微弱的气流拂过他的脖颈，紧接着，突如其来的阵雨疯狂敲打起玻璃窗。电视画面似乎受到了恶劣天气的影响，画面从扭曲到跳跃，最后变成一片沙沙作响的雪花。Vergil烦躁地关掉了电视，又看了黑暗中的卧室门一眼，总觉得门后有双眼睛在盯着他看。  
在这样的夜晚，最需要的也许是一瓶烈酒。只可惜家里的存货早已被清空，百无聊赖之下，Vergil只好摸出了抽屉里的香烟。  
当他裹着毯子缩进沙发时，沙发垫虽然吱嘎作响，依然表现出贴心的柔软。他点开手机，用谷歌搜索自杀的办法。  
跳出来的页码出人意料的长。  
看起来，对世界或是对自己失望的人确实很多。传统的人会找根绳子；急性子的人倾向于用枪；怕痛的人偏爱安眠药；死意决绝的选择从高楼一跃而下……  
不过，这些方法被Vergil一一否定。或许他发了疯，试图依靠死亡来解脱，可死亡和死亡也是不同的。他希望以一个安静的方式结束生命，最好死在一个清静的、死后也没人打扰的地方。  
这要求应该并不过分。

6

早晨六点三十五分，手机第一次响起时，Vergil毫无反应。  
在七点和七点半时，手机再次响起；八点五十五分开始接连不断地响了十分钟，他同样毫无反应。在此之后，整栋屋子就陷入漫长的沉默。  
打破沉默的是十一点时的门铃声。  
Vergil终于动了动。  
毯子下缓缓伸出一只手，凭着习惯摸到烟盒和火机。接着，Vergil从纠成一团的毛毯中探出脑袋，闭着眼睛为自己点了根烟。  
这并不是个好习惯，接下来惊天动地的咳嗽，不仅让Vergil顺利恢复意识，也让急促地像催命一样的门铃声重归安静。几分钟后，Vergil终于理顺了呼吸，起身用冷水搓了把脸，这才慢吞吞地打开了大门。  
门外，他半惊讶半怀疑地发现站在那的并不是什么邮政人员，实际上，从穿着来看，那人应该是个披萨外卖员——只是手里拿着的并不是披萨盒。  
一束火红的玫瑰被猛塞到Vergil面前，在扑鼻的芳香中，他狠狠地皱起了眉。  
“你好，先生！请签收一下。”嚼着口香糖的小哥漫不经心地说。  
起初，Vergil相信一定是出了某种小误会，不过对方再三保证确实没有送错人。小哥还指了指夹在花丛中的粉红色纸笺，只见上面用潦草的字体写着：

愿你每天都有好心情！

Vergil摇了摇头，感到某种东西沉甸甸地压在自己肩头。  
假如那位追求者知道，十多年来他从不在感情上浪费时间，也许就会彻底死心。事实上，他本就对性爱缺乏兴趣，无论是女性还是男性都难以燃起他的欲望。更何况还有个随时会爆炸的定时炸弹跟在他身后，“它”让Vergil压根儿无法与人长期交往——那个完全无法用科学来解释的混蛋玩意儿总是趁人不备时出现，以咄咄逼人的姿态把厄运强加到他人之上。  
无人能够幸免。  
这绝非夸大其词，Vergil早已尝够了失去亲友的痛苦滋味。  
花束没有被带回家，它的归宿，毫无疑问，只有垃圾桶。  
Vergil关上门，给自己煮了一杯最浓的黑咖啡，喝完后才彻底清醒，才能重新面对昨晚发生的诡异事件。虽然他极不愿去想，因为一想到它，身体就不由自主地发寒。

他打开了卧室门，飞快地扫视了一圈。  
每一件东西都保持着Vergil离开时的样子：床是空的，一面有睡过的痕迹，另一面则保持平整的原状。壁灯的开关安安静静地待在原地，没有像昨晚一样消失不见。厚重的窗帘半开着，暴露在阳光下的地板本来是冷灰色的，但在阳光的照射下变成了温暖的橙黄色。  
如此正常，就好像昨夜只是Vergil的臆想，但他知道，那是真的。  
Vergil走到窗边，把窗帘完整地拉开。  
窗外的绿萝在阳光和微风下柔弱地晃动着，不知为何，他突然想起那束被丢弃的玫瑰，从记忆中飘出的芳香让他的心情慢慢恢复了平静。

电视被重新打开，他盯着慢慢亮起的屏幕沉默了好一会儿。最先跳出的广告介绍着位于意大利境内的某家滑雪场。  
一个想法在脑海中缓缓成形：就是那里，在冰雪的庇护下，要藏起一具尸体简直轻而易举。  
这个想法一直纠缠着他，每时每刻都在催促着他做点什么。  
两天后，他照做了。

7

行李箱只有一个，装得半满：除了滑雪必需的装备，他几乎什么都没带。  
没必要为一具尸体带走太多。  
这间不到五十平的公寓也被收拾干净，钥匙会以快递的形式寄还给房东。  
他从这个房间走到那个房间，四处检查窗户是否关好。厨房是重点查看的对象，确保水龙头拧紧，冰箱清空后关闭电源，最重要的煤气闸门也被检查了好几遍。倒是卧室的双人床被故意遗漏，依然保持着床主人仓皇离开时的模样。最后他关掉所有的灯，在一片昏暗中环顾四周。  
七个月的时间，也许对人的一生而言很短。在这段时间里，Vergil做到了对公寓的每一处都了如指掌。他知道每件家具摆放的位置，知道每一个开关把手的高度，知道水龙头要调节到哪个角度才更容易出适宜的洗澡水，知道那台老电视机在坏天气里就会自动罢工……如今他跟一切一一告别，却在最后感到一股莫名的紧张。他摸了摸裤兜，手机好端端地待在里面；他又重新走进卧室，眼神在家具上一一掠过。  
突然间，Vergil意识到自己遗忘了什么——女儿莉娜的照片。  
已经发黄的照片被藏在一本不常被翻阅的书里，之所以这么做，是因为它捕捉了一个美好的瞬间，迫使被生活重创的人重新回忆早已失去的美好时光。  
第一眼看去，微笑便扑面而来。绿眼睛的小姑娘搂着妈妈的脖子，正对着相机，对着过去和现在的Vergil，笑得天真烂漫。在小姑娘的背后，圣诞树、烛光、装满美味的餐桌组成一个幸福甜蜜的小小世界。  
只一眼，那一天的记忆就从心灵深处被唤回，愈发显得如今的生活死气沉沉。于是Vergil极力避免去看第二眼，甚至生出了丢下照片的念头。不过最后，他还是把它夹进书本，再把那本书塞进了行李箱的最底层。  
然后出租车便来了，他无牵无挂地出了门。


End file.
